The Hope of a Man Long Gone
by crazy-anonymous
Summary: Alfred gave a wistful smile as memories proceeded to flood into his mind. The first time he shook the then-new boss’s hand and had been offered a kindly and warm smile as the man’s eyes crinkled. "Ronald Wilson Reagan, at your service."


Alfred's fingers traced over the chiseled words inscribed onto the slab of weathered, old stone. Squatting beside it, he couldn't help as his fingers lingered over the two large R's of "Ronald Reagan." How long had it been since he last got to shake the man's hand, since last talked to him? Fifteen years was it? Whatever it was, it had been much too long, and Alfred couldn't help but feel the guilt creep up onto him, gripping his heart in a strong vise. His once blue eyes took on a clouded grey and trailed up to the words formed into the stone wall in front of him and slowly took it in. 'I know in my heart that man is good. That what is right will always eventually triumph and there is purpose and worth to each and every life.' Grey orbs fell back down to the slanted stone slab at his feet. "You really did believe that, didn't you?"

Alfred gave a wistful smile as memories proceeded to flood into his mind. The first time he shook the then-new boss's hand and had been offered a kindly and warm smile as the man's eyes crinkled. Alfred had been rather reserved during their first meeting, not only was he sick, but vulnerable as well with what seemed like the stripping of all his defenses from the previous few years. At the time all he could think about was the many jobless faces of his people while the back of his mind was lit by frigid, amethyst eyes, blood stained smiling lips all framed by what looked like an iron curtain.

"_Hello Alfred, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Ronald Wilson Reagan, at your service." The old man laughed with a firm squeeze of the hand and a clap to the back. As Alfred replied with a quick nod, he couldn't help but feel a strange resemblance to people long past as he looked at the man. An unexplainable sense of security washed over him, and for the first time in years he felt like he could breathe again, and that's when he saw it, when he __**felt**__ it. The gleaming strength in the man's eyes and his firm shake, the straight posture and unwavering voice. The very air around the man seemed to be filtered by his positive nature and unending belief in the goodness of man. The nostalgia was overwhelming as was the unexplainable new found hope Alfred felt as he continued to look into the old man's bright, shining eyes. The resemblance to his dear fathers was almost uncanny. And once again, Alfred was able to shine a real, genuine smile. _

"_Sir."_

Alfred was awoken from his reverie as footsteps approached and his name was called. The young nation cocked his head to the side to which his eyes were met with sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. "Yeah Arthur?" the man turned his attention back to the grave in front of him.

"I've been looking for you, there's to be a meeting within the next few hours in case you've forgotten."

"No, I haven't forgotten."

Arthur was surprised at not only the sullen tone of voice he had been greeted with, but also the dressy suit Alfred now donned. Arthur looked up at the wordings on the wall and felt a sense of familiarity at them, then leaned forward past Alfred's shoulder and instantly understood as the name written into the old stone came into view.

They both stood quiet in their respective positions until Arthur broke the uneasy silence. "You really did love that man, didn't you?" he asked softly, his voice blunted with sympathy for the boy before him as he recalled his own similar feelings for dear and precious people that had been taken to the Almighty above.

Alfred stayed silent for many moments until muttering a response. "Yes."

The cool breeze played with their hair, blowing it every which way as they stood together looking at the small monument placed in the ground. It seemed so insignificant for a man that had done so much not only for his own people, but for the people of the world. Alfred couldn't help the memories that filled his head once again as old conversations resurfaced along with the echoing laughter and smiles shared between the two men. One memory in particular that came to mind was the time when Alfred had jokingly called Reagan "Dad." The man had been silent for a moment and then started to laugh almost uncontrollably replying with a caring "I only want the best for my dear son." The fatherly love laced into those kind words were surely never to be forgotten and the two shared a moment of wordless conversation, expressing the feelings with but looks.

The two were known to have a very close relationship and neither could help but feel a sense of remorse as the last days in office approached the aging man. Everything save a few events seemed to be a blur after President Reagan left office. For years prosperity ensued in the legacy of the man until it all came crashing down on that hot summer day, the day that the world was told of the passing of former president Ronald Reagan. On that June day everything seemed to stop. What kind of son wasn't there for his father's last moments?

Alfred's lips quivered and his brows knitted together forming a crease in his forehead. "It's raining, isn't it?" Alfred asked so quiet that Arthur almost missed it. The older nation titled his head up toward the sky, those green orbs of his staring into the bright blue sky dotted with puffy, white cumulus clouds. Placing a soothing hand on Alfred's shoulder he replied as sobs started shaking the young nation's body.

"Yes Alfred. It really is."

-----------------

**Authors Notes & Historical Info:**  
Ronald Wilson Reagan, America's 40th President died June 5th, 2004. He served as President through 1981 to 1989 and was preceded by President Jimmy Carter and succeeded by President George. H.W. Bush.  
I'm going to be honest with you, I'm an uber Reaganite. I absolutely love the man. He's my absolute favorite President, and I truly miss him. It's a shame and incredibley unfair that I wasn't alive during the time he served as President, but as you know, life isn't fair.  
This president has had a rather mixed legacy, it seems that people either love him or hate him, just the same as people think his policies (Reaganomics) didn't do anything to help the economic crisis in the 80's and other people think his policies are what got us out of the problem. Similar belief is also shared in his contribution to the end of the Cold War.  
Either way, during most of his presidency his ratings were quite high amongst Americans, however it dramatically lowered from 67% to 46% in a week because of a certain plot within his administration involving Nicaragua. (That had no knowledge about, by the way...) But even after that, at the end of his administration his ratings had jumped back up to somewhere from 55-68 percent if I remember correctly.

I was really inspired to write this after reading about him and listening to his speeches. There is no doubt that Reagan is a man who sticks to his words and guns-er, _ideology_...xD

Anyhow, as stated above, I love this man to death, and greatly believe in his policies.  
You all should consider looking him up and/or listening to some of his speeches on Youtube, even if you don't agree to with them, it's always nice to keep an open mind~ For instance Reagan was a Democrat for the longest time until he did some research in the 50's and changed sides saying "I didn't leave the Democratic Party. The party left me."  
Besides that, the speeches are easy to find! :D

-sigh- Why, oh _why_ aren't there more Reagan's out there? We could really use one right now... ;____;  
But then again, it took a Jimmy Carter to get a Reagan, so perhaps after the current administration? If we last that long…._____;;

Er, anyhow, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope I didn't offend you (_too badly_) in the notes I provided. xD


End file.
